Much Better
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: It wasn't the illness that had upset her, but the fact that he didn't care if he died young and the fact that he was not just lying to the others, but to himself as well.


**This is a short oneshot that came to mind. This is for my bff xoxInnerHollowxox(Check out her stories, they are awesome). For those reading 'The Other Side' I have started the next chapter! :)****  
>Disclaimer-<strong>**I don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Much Better<strong>

Souji Okita had been diagnose with tuberculous. When Chizuru heard Masamoto tell Souji the news, she felt as though her whole world came crashing was the day Chizuru realised how she felt about him. Hearing Souji tell Masamoto that he will remain in the Shinsengumi and saying that he knew he would die young, it really got to her. It was hard to watch him go on like nothing was wrong. He was not just lying to the others, but to himself as well. It won't be too long before Kondo and Hijakta realise that his 'cold' wasn't going away anytime soon.

She could barely be around him.

It wasn't the illness that had upset her, but the fact that he is still going to remain in the Shinsengumi and that he didn't care if he died young. Also seeing Souji going on like nothing was wrong didn't help the situation.

At dinner Chizuru was quiet, she didn't really speak to anyone unless she was spoken to and this didn't go unnoticed by the Shinsengumi member in question...

There was something wrong and Souji had a feeling it might had something to do with him. No he was certain it had to do with him, as in a few occasions if their eyes met Chizuru would quickly look away in the other direction. Also if he tried to talk to her, she would not look at him and use as little words as possible.

Yeah, he was definitely certain it had something to do with him.

Dinner that night was too much for Chizuru. She could feel all through dinner that Souji eyes were on her. She didn't know were to look and it didn't help that he kept trying to talk to her. It took all her strength to not start crying.

She had to clear her head, she didn't care that she had to clean up from dinner, but she knew it would be a lot worse if someone saw her in this state. She quietly excused herself and exited the room. Thankfully no one questioned her.

* * *

><p>The cold breeze was welcomed against her warm skin, it always seemed to calm her down. It was getting late and the sky was tinted orange glow. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She thought of Souji and instantly wiled up, she shook her head like she was trying to tell herself that it wasn't happening. Like this was some horrible dream. But it wasn't and she knew that and before she knew it her cheeks were stained with her tears.<p>

* * *

><p>When dinner was finished Souji decided to search for Chizuru. He had tried her room but she wasn't there and didn't look like she had been there for awhile. It wasn't like her to just disappear and he wasn't going to tell the others. He didn't want her to get into trouble with Hijakta.<p>

"Chizuru-chan?" Chizuru froze. She knew who that voice belonged to. He was the worse person to find her in this state and there is no doubt that he will tease her for this and what if he tells the others, they would in no doubt ask questions on why she is upset. Chizuru wiped away her tears quickly in hoping that Souji had not noticed.

"I-m fine." Chizuru cursed herself on the stutter.

"Your not!" It was a statement. "What's wrong?" Souji asked.

He wasn't his usual joking self, Chizuru would've expected him to be. She thought she detected some concern in his voice, but she quickly discarded that thought from her mind. He wouldn't be worried about her, he was always threatening to kill her. He must only be asking so he can make fun of her later.

"I'll be fine."

Souji sat down beside her and sighed. "I'm going to find out one way or another."

"I'm tired," said Chizuru. In fact that was true, she hadn't been getting much sleep since she found out about Souji. It just was not the whole truth.

"Chizuru-chan."

"I..."

"You don-" Souji never got to finish what he was going to say because he felt the unwelcoming sensation in the back of his throat that he has felt a few times before. His hand clutched to his chest, as he started to cough heavily. He felt Chizuru's hand on his shoulder, he tried to push her away but he didn't have the energy to. He then felt the warm blood on his hand.

It took a couple of minutes for the coughing to stop. "Are you okay Okita-san?"

Souji looked up to her. He could see the worry in her eyes, if it wasn't for the fact he felt like crap he would've laughed, the thought of someone worrying for him seemed impossible. Then something clicked. "You know!" It was a statement not a question.

"I... I didn't mean... I'm sorry." Chizuru bowed.

He realised he must have sound angry. "I'm not mad."

She tried to speak but words didn't seem to form. Silent tears fell from her face, "Chizuru." He said her name without a honorific. He reached out and hugged her close, "You don't need to worry 'bout me."

"Okita-san." Chizuru sobbed.

"Chizuru-chan?" Souji whispered, "I don't like seeing you upset." Before she could register what was happening he leaned down and tilted her head up towards his. She felt his lips lightly brush against her own. Her eyes widened in shock and she felt her face heat up from embarrassment. His lips were rough against hers compared to her, probably from his illness. He pulled away almost as quickly as he leaned He looked at her, amused at her flushed face and smiled.

"Much better."

**The E****nd.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review and I'll give you a cookie! :)<strong>


End file.
